Happiness
by shmow-zows
Summary: Juvia finds out she's pregnant, and has to tell Gray. Gruvia one-shot.


Juvia sat: head in hands, panties still taught between her ankles. She had expecting it to turn blue - blue meant everything was going to be alright, right? That everything would work out, and that she wouldn't have to stop going out with Lucy on Tuesday nights, stop waking up half-dressed with fire whisky on her breath on some random's couch? Blue meant things were well. The stick had turned blue every other time she'd had a scare, why is it pink now?

She couldn't even pretend it was a false pregnancy, either - she'd taken two tests, both of which had been positive, and had missed her period… twice.

"Fuck," she muttered. At least she had a semi-clear idea of who the father was, right? That's a good thing? She'd narrowed it down to two possible candidates - Gray Fullbuster, or Natsu Dragneel - which was far better than the last scare (five possibilities, was it?). Speculating Natsu was just foolish. She knew very well that the last time the two had been together was far, far before Lucy had (drunkenly) confessed her feelings for the Salamander, but saying with certainty that Gray Fullbuster was the father of her child was simply terrifying. She had to lie to herself about _something. _"Fuck," she cursed again, ripping off a couple of squares of toilet paper, wiping, and then pulling up the faded pink lace.

Her knees were weak. She held onto the sink for support. Bile found its way to her throat. She'd have to tell him, wouldn't she? Juvia couldn't deal with this alone, much less without anyone knowing.

She took a deep breath before splashing herself with cold water from the sink. She'd have to tell him, and she'd have to tell him tonight.

xx

The guild was about as rowdy as usual, but the grunts, and drunken calls sounded so much louder to Juvia, so much more obnoxious. It had only just turned 8:30, and Cana had already downed three barrels of wine (though, in retrospect, and knowing her liver, one could say she was taking it rather slow).

Juvia's grip tightened around the sleeve of her blue coat, and in an attempt to distract herself, she noticed a little tear along the fur-lined hem. She frowned. It had happened that night she had been with Gray: he had been all too eager to rip the coat from her pale body, and chose not to pay it any respect as he threw it mindlessly onto his coffee table.

"Juvia," she heard Lucy call, "Juvia, we're over here!"

She smiled slightly, still dizzy from the memory, and started toward the blonde. "Lucy, hello," she mumbled.

"What's up with you?"

Her speech slurred, cheeks preposterously flushed, and eyes fogged with poor choices, and lack of restraint. "You are drunk already, Lucy."

"Am not! I only had… five shots of that stuff Gajeel is handing out," she hiccuped. Her movements were slow, and very, very unstable. "NATSUUUU~!"

"How much've yah been drinkin', Luce?" The boy chuckled, catching the girl as she swooned into him. "Nah mu-ch! I'm still sober enough tuh.. y'know," she giggled, falling face first into his chest, which made her laugh that much harder.

"Mmhm, course yah are, Lu. Juvia, I'm gonna take 'er home before anythin' else happens," he said, cradling the blonde, and tucking loose strands of hair behind her ears. Juvia admired the way Natsu looked at Lucy, and wondered if Gray would ever be able to look at her the same way.

She felt her heart drop. No, there was no loving future for the pair, not after she told him about the - she couldn't even stomach the word. "Yes, Juvia thinks that would be best."

Natsu gave her a crooked smile, and then slung Lucy over his shoulder. The blonde cackled at the sudden movement, "Buh-bye, Juvia!"

Juvia returned her friend's half wave, and giggled to herself, almost forgetting the reason for her visit.

Arms snaked around the girl's waist, "have you been hiding from me?"

Gray's breath tickled her neck, the smell of bourbon made her blush. She felt him press up against her backside, hard as a rock, and muscles so tight, it gave her goosebumps. He was intoxicating.

"G-gray," she managed to stutter, as his hands slid from her waist to her hips. Juvia turned to face the black-haired boy, her mind still foggy from the sudden sensuality: his face flushed, lips wet, and slightly parted, eyes glazed over, hair matted to his forehead. "You didn't answer my question."

Gray Fullbuster tightened his grip on the water mage, pulling her even closer to his half-naked body. _She smells of sea salt, and sandalwood, _he thought.

"Juvia has a-actually been looking for Gray all night."

He cocked an eyebrow. She frowned, "not for that."

Gray clicked his tongue, "damn, I was really hoping we could—"

"Juvia's pregnant."

Shit. Shit shit shit. She didn't mean to blurt it out. "W-what?"

"Juvia… Juvia is pregnant, Gray. I-it's your child."

_That sobered him up, didn__'__t it. _

"Are you sure?"

Juvia simply nodded. She couldn't look him in the eye, not now. The boy sat across from her, dazed, head in his hands. He looked more alive now, better than he did in his drunken stupor. Juvia bit her lip so as to keep her tears at bay. What would she do if Gray decided to back down? It was only now that she realized the fault in her plan. Rain began to patter outside.

Callused hands suddenly wrapped around the blue-haired woman's forearms. "You're really going to have a baby - my baby?"

His eyes were bright, brighter than they had been all but ten seconds ago. She nodded again, confused by the sudden surge of energy.

"HEY, EVERYONE," Gray called out suddenly, tottering as he sprang from his seat, and onto a table, "JUVIA, AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

The guild cheered, raising their goblets, and clinging glasses in celebration. "G-gray…"

He hopped off the table, and kissed her so deeply, so passionately, that Juvia forgot how to breathe. He held her head in his hand, craning his neck so as to further the kiss, and didn't let go until they both had to gasp for air.

"I was always hoping we could start a family together, but didn't expect it to happen so soon!" Gray beamed. He held Juvia's hands, "Juvia, sorry, I probably shouldn't have announced it to everyone before talking about it with you bu—"

Her lips were on his once more, arms wrapped tightly around the boy's neck, "Juvia is happy too, Gray-sama."


End file.
